


Why are we fighting for?

by wolfiefiend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fights, M/M, Percy doesn't know emotions, nico is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefiend/pseuds/wolfiefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Percy have been through a lot. Sometimes this can bring friends closer together. And sometimes it can tear them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are we fighting for?

"Please, can we not fight about this right now?" 

"Well, when do you want to fight about it? Because with the way things are going, it's kinda pointless to keep putting this shit off!" 

Nico looked at Percy and frowned. He collapsed onto his bed, bouncing a little as he landed on his back, and groaned. "Why does everything have to be right away with you? There's to much going on right now that we should be concertrating on, so why do you want to add out personal shit to that?"

Percy sat on the edge of the bed and hung his head. "You and I have been through a lot. But I just think that we need to hash all of this out before we can deal with anything else." He spoke quietly. 

Nico sighed and sat up, laying his hand on Percy's knee. "I'm sorry. Okay? I just...I don't know what else to do. Trying to care for these kids in the middle of a war is not easy, and you constantly undermining me isn't helping."

I'm not trying to undermine you!" Percy snapped, before softening his voice. "I just want to help, but every time I try, you seem to get pissed."

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny attacked me before I fell asleep and I couldn't shake it so I wrote out the first few paragraphs. If this gets enough interest I may continue it as a full short story, but for the moment idk where it's going.


End file.
